


Arguments

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logan and Roman are having an argument and Patton just wants everyone to aplogize and get along.





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry I haven't written/updated for awhile things were a little busy but will try and get back into it now.

Roman and Logan were fighting. Again.

Over something quite minor. Well Thomas thought it was quite minor. Patton also thought it was quite minor. And if they were being honest with themselves – in a few hours from now- something that the two of them would say was quite minor too.

But right now; the two of them disagreed and felt that their own point of view was the most important thing in the whole wide world and why couldn’t Roman/Logan _see_ that!

Why must Roman/Logan always be so stubborn?!? _My_ point of view is correct; why don’t they ever listen?

Everything had escalated quite quickly and now the two sides had reached the point in their argument for childish name calling.

“Microsoft Nerd!”

“Pompous ass!”

“Dull bookworm!”

“Blubbering imbecilic baboon!”

“Doodie head!”

“Halfwit.”

“ _Full_ wit.”

“Boys, boys, boys! Come now, that’s enough.” shouted Patton.

“C’mon guys, Patton’s right. This really isn’t getting us anywhere.” said Thomas.

Roman and Logan stared each other down, just itching to restart their argument again. Patton knew he had to work fast.

“Alright fellas, what’s say we let bygones be bygones or um agree to disagree – okay?”

Logan adjusted his glasses while crossing his arms angrily. Roman let out a deep breath through his nose almost like a bull’s snort.

Patton hastily continued “C’mon now – how about we say sorry for shouting at each other hmm?”

“Fine.”

“Alright Patton.”

“Okay that’s great. Now on the count of three you’re both gonna apologize.”

“Very well.”

“If I must.”

 “Ahem one. Two. Three.”

…

Logan and Roman continued to glare at each other.  Thomas threw his head back and sighed.

Patton looked distraught, _“WHA? WHY? GUYS?!?_ I am very, very disappointed in you for not apologizing. _”_ Especially after they just said that they would.

Deceit suddenly appeared, “Oh. I am just _so_ proud of you two.”

Deceit’s sudden appearance startled Thomas and Patton who started screaming, which immediately caused Roman and Logan to forget about their argument until they had banished him again and once they had it really didn’t seem that important to keep fighting anymore.


End file.
